


The Ones Who Fall

by Vividly_Pluto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Pluto/pseuds/Vividly_Pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn loses the last person that means anything to her. Now she has to fight a new evil, with new people, and its all in a new place. Short beginning to a new series. can also read it on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN BUFFY OR HARRY POTTER!!
> 
> Takes place a year after season 5 for Buffy. Takes place during book 5 for HP, AU.
> 
> Song: Greg Laswell - Comes and Goes

This one's for the lonely  
The ones that seek and find  
Only to be let down  
Time after time

Prologue:

I never saw it coming, neither did Giles. There was no warning, no sound, no loud shouts, or death omens. Nothing at all. Nothing.

Giles was just laying there, Dead.

Nothing could be done. Nothing.

Strong, wicked arms held me in my place.

Black cloaks and masked faces. I wanted to see their faces. I wanted to see.

I could speak, nothing came out. Not one word. Nothing. Nothing at all.

I world of nothing. Giles was the last somebody, now there was nobody.

My father didn't want me, mom was dead, Buffy was dead, Spike was missing, Willow and Tara walked away, Xander and Anya went to LA, and now Giles was dead. DEAD!!!

I was in Bloody Shock!!! That's why nothing came out of these lips. Nothing. Ha, Ha.

People were talking around me. Arms bring pain to my body as the man held me. Then my gut hurt and we were suddenly some where new. No dead Giles's here. More words then a black pool of nothing pulled me under, til I couldn't breathe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Time to wake up, Pig." the voice was filled with hated and a promise of cruelty. I looked up into the face of man, Bleach white hair and black dead eyes. His face help in expression of disgusted interest it was amazing any one could tell he was a man at all.

"Get up!" He snared at me, holding a wand pointed at my face. "Now!"

"Bite. Me." I forced out of my dry mouth.

He smiled at me like all along this is what he wanted me to do. _"Crucio"_ there was a flash of red, then nothing but pain. I screamed louder then I ever have in my whole life. So much pain, was it ever going to end. Then it did, as abruptly as it started.

"Now be a good Mudblood pig and get up! Now!" The man, no it screamed at me. I stood on shaky legs as he grasped my arm and dragged me out of the small room we had been in. I was thinking that the pain from early was just the start.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Snape sat watching as they cast curse after curses the now late Ruppert Giles's teenage ward.

After a while she finally passed out, she was strong, lasted longer then some Auror's even.

He could now go send his message, he stood and walked out of the late muggles living room.

"Where are you going Snape?" Asked Bellatrix, looking at him with that gleam in her eye.

"Bathroom." I said dryly. She just laughed and walked away.

I made my way to the upstairs bathroom, after I made sure no one was their. I pulled out fire note holder and small piece of paper.

I wrote to Moody. _They killed Ripper, have his ward. Come tonight. 1663 Stream Way._

I put it in the fire note holder knowing that it would be untraceable and catch the note on fire after a minute from being open.

 

This one's for the torn down  
The experts at the fall  
Come on friends get up now  
You're not alone at all


	2. A Puzzling Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BUFFY OF HARRY POTTER!!!!

Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start  
I was just guessin’, At numbers and figures, Pullin’ the puzzles apart  
-The Scientist by Coldplay

 

There was someone leaning over me. A male’s voice, I couldn’t make out what he was saying. I kept my eyes closed and reached out with my senses. My hand snaked its way up grapping the throat of the man over me. Only then did I open my eyes, pushing my weight off the bed I was on and at the man I held. I went down with this red headed man, straddling his waist. The motion was too much for and I promptly threw up on the man, no teenage not much older than me.

Laugher filled the room. I looked over to the twin of the boy I was sitting on. Getting up quickly and sitting back on the bed. I watched the boy.

Startled when the laughing boy spoke, “Well George, you really are a lady’s man.”

“Shut up Fred. Bloody hell.” George looked down on his vomit covered chest in shock. Not really knowing what to do. I started to stand back up, but the door opened then to reveal an red headed woman that must be the twins mother.

“Fred, George!!” her voice was filled with anger. “what are you doing?” she looked over to where Fred stood and then to the vomit covered George. “Oh, Oh. Get out both of you, George go clean yourself off. Now dear, I’m Mrs. Weasley. Let me see you.” Her voice was gentle, yet demanding.

I looked over to where she stood beside me. She shoved a root in my mouth, claiming it would help. I took her word for it. Very confused at how I got here and where here was.

“Now dear I know you must be confused. But I will explain everything later, okay dear.”

“ahh, ok.” She had taken the words out of my mind.

“Now, go back to sleep.” Her kind eyes and reassuring smile made me want to trust her, but there was doubt in my mind that this wasn’t real. Laying back down on the bed, I closed my eyes falling back to sleep almost insistently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 _Buffy stood at the edge of the tower, looking down at her own body and the crying figures surrounding her body._

 _“This isn’t what should have happened. I was supposed to live. Death wasn’t mine to give, it was yours Dawnie.” Buffy spoke with great sadness in her voice._

 _“What?” I asked, my mind understanding what she was trying to say, but in my heart I knew._

 _“THIS IS YOUR FIGHT!!!” Buffy screamed at me morphing into Glory. There Glory stood looking at me, smiling cruelly. Walking toward me, reaching out for me. I couldn’t move. Stuck in that spot waiting for her hands to enter my mind, for the insanity that would follow. Glory’s hands griped onto my arms, griping my upper arms fiercely. Bring her face towards me almost like she would kiss me._

 _“The time is here, oh what plans HE has for you, my sweet little Key. Death is coming for a visit. The glass has been broken, the shoe has been dropped. Life is endless for those eaters. The Queen has spoken.” Glory raged at me. Then Glory morphed into Doc._

 _“Sallow cuts, sallow cuts, my dear.” With a push Doc sent me over the edge of the tower. Screaming I fell, nothing to grasp a hold of to stop me from dying. But instead of falling to my death I land in a book shop, no Giles book shop._

 _Looking around I took in the crowed cases of books. But no Giles, in a panic I ran to the back room._

 _“Giles!!!” I screamed he had to be here, he had to be. I ran into back room only to emerge into a field of purple and blue wild flowers. A woman with dark, yet bright red hair stood there. For a second I thought it was Willow, but it wasn’t. It was a woman I have never seen before._

 _“Hello Dawn.” The woman said to me, I wonder for a second how she knew my name. But the thought was fleeting._

 _“Who are you?” I asked wonder filling my voice._

 _“Just call me Flower for now. We only have a short time together. Oh yes I am sorry for what you went through to get here. But it the way these things work. Now Dawn dear what I am about tell you is very important. Do you understand?”_

 _“umm, yeah.” I said confused what this was all about._

 _“You are the Key.” Flower stated._

 _“I know that.”_

 _“No Dawn. You are the Key to everything. You are what stands in between life and death. You must help him.” She got the smile on her face when she said ‘him’._

 _“Him who?” I asked not understanding any of this._

 _“Your figure it out. You have to. We’re out of time goodbye Dawn.” With that Flower disappeared. The field I was standing started to disappear along with her._

 _“Wait!!” I screamed, scared of what was to come._

I woke up with a start, the sheets tangled around my legs. Then a knock came to the door.

“Dawn time to get up.” Mrs. Weasley voice came through the door right before she opened the door.

“I’m up.”

“Good. Are you hungry? The others just finished breakfast. Here some clothes dear. Wash up and come down stairs when you’re done.” With that Mrs. Weasley left the room and closed the door. I looked at the clothes and then back at the bed wanting to get back in the bed.

I reached for the outfit instead and dressed. A navy skirt with a gray patch near my hip, which hung right below my knees. And a purple button up shirt that each button was a different kind and color. Both have seen better days. My black high top converse shoes sat by the bed, the blood had been cleaned off. Putting them on over a new pair of gray shoes, I stood up on sure what I should do next.

Walking over to the my feet made the decision for me.

“Show time.” I mutter to myself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I looked at the two men in front of me. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black looked at me with pity, over my ‘loss’. Hated pity, even more then I hated snakes.

“So now that my bellies full and I have met both of you and things. There is still one thing I don’t understand.” I paused waiting for some to ask I wanted to know.

“And what’s that Dawn?” Remus asked humoring me.

“How did you know where I was?”

“I sent word to them.” Said I voice from behind me. Turning around I saw someone I haven’t seen since I was seven. Dressed in all black with a smirk on his stood my uncle.

“Uncle Severus.”


	3. Faults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN BUFFY OR HARRY POTTER!!!!

San Andreas Fault  
Moved its fingers  
Through the ground  
Earth divided  
Plates collided  
Such an awful sound

San Andreas Fault  
Moved its fingers  
Through the ground  
Terra cotta shattered  
And the walls came  
Tumbling down

O, promised land  
O, wicked ground  
Build a dream  
Tear it down

O, promised land  
What a wicked ground  
Build a dream  
Watch it all fall down  
\- San Andreas Fault by Natalie Merchant

 

 _“Uncle Severus.”_

Looking behind I saw the first person that walked away and left from me. After him it was long list of people. I was shocked to see him. But it seemed that Remus and Sirius were more shocked at what I had called him.

“Uncle?” Remus asked at the same time Sirius muttered a ‘bloody hell’.

I ignored Remus question and kept looking at this man before.

“Glad to know you still care.” It came out of my mouth all on its own. Uncle Severus watches me for a moment and then looked away over at Remus. Ignoring my comment and answered Remus’s question.

“Her mother was my older half sister and a muggle at that. I didn’t know them well, I only came to see Dawn and her sister twice. To see if either one of them was a witch. Dawn was and I would have sent for her to come to Hogwarts, but Joyce didn’t want her to go to magic school.” Severus said all this in a dull, uncaring voice. Like my mother, sister and I didn’t matter at all, that’s probably true for him.

“Well that doesn’t matter now my mother is dead. So to Hogwarts I go, Professor Dumbledore already okayed it.” I said in my best detached voice I could muster.

“Just thought you should know that it was I who saved you from death.” Uncle Severus then turned form the door way and walked out of the house.

“That was pleasant as always.” Stated Sirius, trying to make this whole exchange funny. I looked at him dryly and left the room. Making my way up the stairs, I was almost at my door when to figures popped up in front of me. I reacted quickly, kicking out my foot so it hit the close body to me right in the balls. Down went the red headed teenage, gasping for air.

“Oh Merlin, George she really likes you.” Fred said with a laugh.

“I don’t like people popping out of nowhere. Best remember that, boys.” I said while walking around them to my room.

“I will get you for this.” George mutters under his breath.

“We’ll see.” I said going into my room and away from all the noise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the next couple of days I stayed to myself, only coming out of my room for meals. I meet Ron’s friend Hermione Granger and had to listen to her go on and on about Ancient Runes when I told her I had love for languages.

It happened at dinner five days after my uncle’s visit. I was eating my stew at the end of the table when all of a sudden, boom my stew blew up on me. I looked right over to George Wealsey, standing slowly I walked around the table towards him. He and the others were to bust laughing to notice me up and about. Once I got to over to George I punched him square in the nose.

I would have hit him if Remus hadn’t grasped my arm and started to drag me out of the room.

“Didn’t I already warn you two?” I questioned while be dragged from the dining room. I could hear Mrs. Wealsey yelling at the twins, when it hit me. This was too funny; I started laughing and couldn’t stop. Remus sat me in a chair near the fire place.

“Are you okay Dawn?” Sirius asked from behind Remus.

“Never better. Really. Its just so funny. Boom goes the stew, it’s like something from a back movie.” I was still laughing a little at it all.

“Right.” Remus said.

“I think George broke her, lets step back quickly so we don’t get her crazy.” Sirius joked and started laughing also, and then Remus started laughing too. It was a big old laugh fest. Until I started crying and I couldn’t stop.

“It’s all my fault.” I said more to myself then to others in the room. Tears blurred my vision.

“What is?” Remus asked.

“Everything.” I answered, like after I said this everything would be okay again. But nothing would be okay again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

It took me a long time to fall asleep that night, but when I finally did it was only to enter into a nightmare.

 _I was standing in Spike crypt. Spike was looking at a picture in his hand. I didn’t know that after this night Spike would be gone. I didn’t know a lot a year ago before Giles and I left for England. He was crying onto the picture he held in his hand. It was a picture of Buffy. It was always a picture of Buffy. Spike looked up then._

 _“Niblet?” He questioned me like I wasn’t real, wasn’t here right now standing before him._

 _“Spike, I..” I couldn’t finish what I was going to say because at that moment I started to sink into the ground. “SPIKE!!” I screamed reaching for him, but he didn’t move. He just sat there, unmoving. “Spike, please help me. Please.” I begged him as I fell quicker and quicker into the ground._

 _“Spike, I love you, please Spike.” I said what I couldn’t that night._

 _“No you don’t Dawn. You can’t I’m an evil thing and evil things like me eat little girls. Remember that HES coming. Run Dawn!!” He screamed the last part as I was fell the rest of the way into the ground._

 _“Hello Pig. Time to die.” I turned around remembering that voice from before. In the dark, damp basement of that dark, damp, disgusting house. The man with long white hair stood before me._

 _“The time has come for all bad little Keys to die.” He said, mocking my very being with his words. I was scared not of death but because he knew what I was, who I was. I ran, up the stairs and away from his laughter. I ran up and up, wonder when this stairs would end. I came to stop when I realized I was out side._

 _I was overlooking a field with poles planted in it that reached up to sky with circles on top of them. It was a Quidditch field; I saw pictures in a book Giles had given me. Looking saw I was in the stands, I was alone._

 _“Hello.” I called out._

 _“Hey there, Dawn.” A man on a broom landed next to me. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. I was kind looking and sad, oh so sad._

 _“And you are?” I asked knowing already from my last dream that he wouldn’t tell me his real name._

 _“Call me Seeker,” He said with a sad little smile on his face, “Now let’s get down to business, shall we?”_

 _We looked at each other for a minute. I didn’t know what to say, if there was anything to be said._

 _“Dawn, a war is brewing. And you’re the Key to everything. You have to help him.” Seeker said._

 _“Him who? Both you and Flower said also the same thing.” Flower didn’t bring up war but I had a good idea what war they were speaking of._

 _“Your meet him soon. Goodbye Dawn.”_

“Wait.” I said.

“What dear?” Mrs. Wealsey asked. She was standing in the door way.

“Nothing.” I muttered.

“Breakfasts ready dear.” Mrs. Wealsey said as she set down some clean clothes and left the room.

“Great.”


	4. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3 Alone
> 
>  **I DON’T NOT OWN BUFFY OR HARRY POTTER!!!**

You were standing in the wake of devastation  
And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying "Save me now"  
You were there, impossibly alone  
\- Iridescent -- Linkin Park  
I chose this song in honor of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. 

 

Dawn sat in her room alone. Not wanting to go outside of its safety.

I had meet Harry Potter today. And when she saw him her heart broke. I did not understand why, but when our eyes meet my stomached flipped and a great wave of sadness over took me. I don’t know why. I have never met him in my life, so why did he make me feel this way. His green anger filled eyes, anger and messed up hair. My heart sank, my brain didn’t work. I didn’t say anything as Remus introduced us. I just watched him until it hurt and walked out of the dining room.  
And now I sat alone in my room. I couldn’t get him out of my head. There was just something about him; I couldn’t put my finger on it. My thoughts were cut off by a loud bang in the room next to mine, his room. Getting up off the bed I had sat on. I made my way out to the hall in front of his door. Harry’s door to Harry’s room. I pushed open the door without knocking; I didn’t feel the need to.

“Harry,” I said quietly. His name almost brought tears to my eyes, but why? He turned and looked at me his brown hair flopping into his eyes. The color of his hair was very close to mine before I dyed it red and black. The chest that had been at the ended of bed was now on its side, its contains spilled out onto the floor like broken glass. He was watching me, his eyes were watchful and still angry, and oh so sad.  
“What do you want?” He said it harshly. I knew the anger wasn’t for me, it was for everything else. His life, the lies, the secrets and the way it all fell into place around him. I knew how he felt, just last year I was in the same kind of mood and situation.

“I want to know where the noise came from.” I said honestly. I wanted to go to him, hold him, and tell him it was all going to be okay. I want to be his stone. And I didn’t know why, I was scared of this even more then I had in the grips of Deatheaters.

“Well now you know. Can you leave?” Harry asked as kindly as he could, that wasn’t saying much. Rage filled him up and I wanted to take it away.

“No.” I said without thinking, but I said it and it hang in the air like a lost thing.

“I can’t just leave you like this.” I said.

“Like what? And why should you care? I don’t even know you!” he questioned me, yelled at me.

“Because I know.”

“Know what?” He asked viciously.

“That you are angry, hungry for answers and at this point willing to do anything to get them. I know what that feels like, even if you don’t believe me. It’s true, I know.” I looked at him really looked at him. And now I saw a lost scared kid, he was only a year younger than me. But I felt way older, timeless, faceless.   
He sat down on the side of the bed facing away from me, looking out the window. He was quite. I went to him, sitting beside him. I gripped his hand without thinking, without know that tears were spilling down his face. He was so quite. It hurt me to see him like this. I held him, this is what broke him. Crying loudly now. Breathing fast, breaking down finally, after what I knew had to be a long time coming.  
Went he was finished he looked at me with flushed checks.

“Why?” he asked wanting to know why he broke. Hoping I had that answer for him.

“Cause, sometimes it’s easier to cry on a strangers shoulder then someone who love’s.” I looked at his red rimmed eyes, now filled with thanks for me being here.

“Why are you so upset?” I asked wanting to know so much.

"It’s my friends, godfather, and hell the whole Order. They are keeping something from me. I know, no one will look at. I mean look,” He looked up at me from beneath his hair, “expect you. I just met you today. How sad id that.” He sounded so broken, inside and outside. And alone just like me.

“It’s alright. We all fall some times, now put yourself back together.” I said patting his back, I was angry now. They were keeping secrets from the most important part of all this. Just like Buffy and Giles did to me. Anger raged through my veins, covering my loneliness and fear.

I get up a little too quickly and feel dizzy my head aches. Then I turn to Harry.

“If you need to talk again, I will be in my room. You need time to think.” I left the room knowing I wouldn’t be going to my room just yet. I walked pass the other, ignoring them. When I got to the end of the stairs I pulled the ear away from Fred. Looking up to glare at them all.

“Bloody hell.” Fred snapped. I walked away from the stair case pushing the door to the dining room open. Not caring that all the talking had crested in the room as I entered it.

“What do you need Dawn?” asked Mrs. Wealsey coming over to me. I looked at her then looked at everyone in the room, my eyes landed briefly on my uncle. Then looked over to where Dumbledore sat at the end of the table.

“Tell him.” I said.

“Tell who, what. May I ask.” I glared at him.

“You know.”

“Please explain to me the who and why and what must I tell.” Dumbledore was a tricky bastard.

“Harry. What every secret you all are keeping from him. He needs to know. And I don’t care if you lot think he’s too young or that it might hurt him. The not knowing hurts worse, the waiting, the knowing that these people he loves are keeping him in the dark. Secrets only lead to regrets. And in the end the regrets in our life’s are what haunts us. Not the good things. He needs to know, cause if he doesn’t the rage inside him will eat him up inside. Worst then anything Voldemort could do to him.” I look at him not at any one else in the room.

“Tell him.” I say.

“It’s not your place to tell me what to do.” Dumbledore said to me in a blank voice.

“No its not. But if secrets were shared with me a year ago, rather than kept. My sister might still be alive. He needs to know, either you tell him or I will.” I said suddenly know all about the prophecy, which gave me a headache. How I knew I didn’t know or understand.

“And how do you know about.” Dumbledore asked curiously. Watching as were the others in the room.

“Cause Professor Trelawney isn’t the only one around here that can see the future.” I watch for his reaction. I can hear others in the room make noises like they all want to speak, Mrs. Wealsey even gasps.

“I will tell him, soon.” Dumbledore then stands and walks out of the room. Like the only reason he was even here was because he had been waiting for me. My head hurt, I wanted to ran away. Instead I pull out a chair.

“Soooo…” I draw out looking at my uncle.

“What are you going on about? Hopefully planning Voldemort’s death because that prophecy is bullshit. There is so much more to it all then you all think. And if you sit back and just let it happen. We are all dead.” I say looking at the ceiling above me.

“And I for one rather be alive.” With that I stand back up and walk out ignoring the calls of my name. Someone grips on to my arm. It was Moody.

“We should talk.” I can trust him my mind sings out to me. I follow him in to a sitting room. Ready to tell him what he wants to know.   
___________________________________________________________________________________

 _This time there’s no nightmare before they come. They just show up hand in hand walking down a lane with trees on each side, making a fence of sorts. And giving off the illusion of being alone. Flower’s hair is loses and she is wearing a dark green sun dress. It’s very sunny here. Seeker is in black pants and white t-shirt, his hair is windblown. They are smiling at me, big old sad grins._

 _“Hello Dawn.” Flower calls out, coming over to me with Seeker still in hand._

 _“Hi” I say back to be polite._

 _“So you meet him?” Seeker asks, watching me._

 _“Who?” I ask already knowing what the answer will be._

 _“Harry,” Flower pauses looking at Seeker, “Our son.” I don’t move or say anything. I just fall to the ground._

 _“It’s ok, love” Seeker says to me, kneeling down so I can see his face._

 _“We all fall down some times.” He kisses me on the forehead. Then he’s gone and so is she. It’s all gone and I’m alone._  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: End of part one to my series. Watch out not the next one.

Also Dawn’s 16 and Harry’s 15.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am skipping over the Ministry trial and things…Cause that’s how I roll. You will find out things that Moody and Dawn talked about over her stay at Grimmauld place later on.
> 
> Oh yeah here is Dawn’s wand info: 14”, Elder, and Dragon Heartstring and Vampire Blood mixed core. The only one of its kind. Dawn’s b-day is November 25 (So because its late in the year and Dawn is only up to 5th year level, so she is a 5th year with Harry and co.)
> 
>  **I DON’T OWN BUFFY OR HARRY POTTER!!!**

Could you whisper in my ear   
The things you wanna feel   
I'll give you anything   
To feel it comin'

Do you wake up on your own   
And wonder where you are   
You live with all your faults  
\- Slide by Goo Goo Dolls

 

 _I sat next to my sister on a beach, it was way too sunny. The waves were getting bigger and bigger. I could see that out of the corner of my eye. Buffy was chocking me._

 _“It’s wasn’t my time. It was yours. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to live. I just didn’t want anything. Why? WHY!!!” she raged at me, killing me._

 _Then boom, just like that I was in I coffee shop. And it was raining outside. Xander sat before me, smiling sadly._

 _“Dawnie” he whispered._

 _“I’m sorry.” He spoke loud this time._

 _“For what?”_

 _“For leaving, for getting myself-“ he was cut off by a loud shriek. It was now night time and we stood in a cemetery in Sunnydale._

 _I look over to him only to see he was covered in blood and his eyes were dead now._

 _“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…” he kept saying that over and over._

 _I reached for him-_

“Dawn, wake up. It’s time to change into our robes. We will be their soon.” Ginny was talking while shaking me awake.

“Oh.” I said sitting up, trying my best to ignore the questions filling my head and the begging’s of a head ache. Standing up I reached for my bag. I looked out the window of the train. Hogwarts here I come.

 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I stood with the first years as Professor McGonagall stood before us giving her little welcome speech and told us about the Sorting Hat. I zoned out, not caring.

“Miss Summers!” McGonagall shout out at me, I guess this wasn’t the first time she called my name. She looked pissed.

“Sorry, what?” I questioned hoping she wouldn’t yell at me again. She just huffed, thank the gods.

“I said because you are a transfer student of sorts. You will be sorted first.” She glared at me wanting to see if I would question her.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now it’s time to proceed into the Great Hall for Sorting.” She stated and with that she turns and led the first years and I into the Hall.

Professor McGonagall went up to stand by a stool with a hat sitting upon it. She said something to the hat and then the hat started to sing. If I wasn’t told this beforehand I would think I was on something. After the hat did its thing McGonagall made the clapping stop from around the hall with a loud ahm. I took a quick look around the hall and saw Harry and company sitting at a table in the middle of the room. The table was exactly right next to me and so were the Weasley twins. Sending them a glare before I turned my attention back to what McGonagall was saying.

“This year we have a transfer student form America. Entering 5th year, so she will be sorted first.” She paused to pull a scroll out of her robes. “Summers, Dawn” She called my name out and I felt all eyes on me. I walked up to the stool and let her put the sorting hat on my head.

The hat started talking to me in my head, not cool. “Ah! The Key, I have been waiting for you since the beginning. This will be hard. You fit in each house perfectly. But I know where you will fit the best.” The hat paused then spoke out loud.

“GRYFFINDOR!!!” the hat boomed. The hall was soon filled with cheers and clapping as I went to sit next to Harry. This was going to be a long year. I zoned out. Just as the last first year was sorted, I looked up and my eyes meet cool gray ones.

Spike!


End file.
